Eternal Virus
by AnimeDex
Summary: Davis and the others of his class are now out of High School! But something isn't quiet right with one of their classmates who has been sick. What is it? There's more to this girl than what meets the eye.


A/N: I've actually had Digimon sroty plots in my mind ever since sixth grade when it came out. But I never worte any of them XD. It wasn't until I saw the fourth Digimon movie that I got inspired hoo-ha!. I actually had mulitple storylines, but they wouldn't really make a god story ;. Then with a wave of a wand and the flick of my wrist, I figured out how to combine the strong points of each of them, so now I have a good idea to go with now X3 yay!  
And yes, I'm using the English names and what not. Why? I can't remember the original names very well, and I've never seen the original Japanese version so I don't really know the flow of it. Most people are more familiar with the English dub, so that's the style I'll write it in. (Not to worry though, I'll manage to make this more of a pg as opposed to Y7 X3). And maybe if I get the time, I'll do like a…I dunno…. "original Japanese version" XD  
Anyways…enjoy!

A small, insignificant virus floated through the internet. It wasn't Diaboromon, it wasn't a Digimon at all. It was just a little bit of corrupt data, with no purpose or attachment. Not yet anyway.

Cameras flashed as the Senior class graduated. Davis waved his diploma around as his mother cried.  
"My little baby! He actually made it through!" She flung her arms around Ken's mother and sobbed.  
"There there, have a hankie…"  
"Thank you."  
Davis's mom blew her nose and handed the cloth back to Ken's mother, who only smiled.  
"Booyah! Party at my place! I'm buying the chips!" Davis said all excited. T.K and Kari only shook their heads.

There was a loud burp as DemiVeemon chugged another soda, beating Davis once again.  
"Oh man that was GROSS!" Cody said as he made a disgusted face. There was another belch as Upamon finished his. "UPAMON! Say excuse me!"  
"Excuse you Cody!"  
"That's not what I meant!"  
Ken was looking for some college options with Wormmon looking over his shoulder.  
"oooh…How about that one Ken? It's small, remote, and out in the woods just like you like it!"  
"Yeah, That's because it's in Maine that's all you find there…and some deer."  
"ooh! Deer! Can we feed them?"  
"Uh…no…"  
T.K took another sip of soda and looked through the year book. A picture in the class photos caught his eye. It was of some foreign girl.  
"That's who I didn't see today!" He said holding the book up and looking at the picture. Kari leaned over and looked on.  
"Who?"  
"That girl that moved here from America, I didn't see her at all today."  
"Oh her, I know her, she went to my school for a while before she moved to yours, like I did. She got really sick about a month ago and has been in the hospital since. I've dropped flowers off for her a couple of times, but I'm the only one who ever does. It's kinda creepy."  
"Maybe she's an orphan…"  
"Think, then how did she get money for school and other things?"  
"Part-Time job?"  
"That isn't allowed…"  
T.K Set the book down and gave Ken a weird look.  
"You sure she's been there a month? I saw her in school just last week…at least I though I did…"  
"Maybe you were just daydreaming again T.P"  
"T.K!"  
"Well, we should visit her, just to be nice. It's too bad she couldn't graduate with the rest of you."  
"I already graduated!"  
"We know Yolei…"  
Ken stood up and gave a shy smile.  
"Let's go over now, there's plenty of time!"  
"Alright."

The gang walked into room 215 B, Vee Datacrea.  
"Datacrea? That's an interesting name…" Cody said looking up at the sign on the door.  
"Yeah, she said it's not her real name, but she wouldn't tell me more than that." Ken set a stuffed Bear on her bed, next to the new set of flowers Kari had set down. Gatomon sniffed around the room curiously. Patamon looked over and twitched his ears.  
"Something wrong?" He asked her.  
"I smell something funny…"  
"Davis, did you fart again?"  
"Uhh…maybe…"  
"EW GROSS!"  
Gatomon made a face and jumped up on the bed and looked at her.  
"A month? That's a long time to be sick…I don't like to think about it."  
"Yeah…I have no idea what's wrong with her…"  
Ken said sighing slightly, turning his head to a nurse who had just walked in.  
"I'm sorry everyone, but she's due for a few things, your more than welcome to come back tomorrow!" she bowed politely. The gang nodded and left the hospital, disbanding along the way and going home.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, doctors where still puzzled at what was wrong with Vee. They turned away from the computer screen for just an instant to talk things over. She was still left unclaimed by any family, they couldn't do much more with out knowing where she was from. They didn't notice the screen fizzle and distort, nor did they see Vee's eyes open and glow white. They didn't see it coming.

Izzy nearly chocked on his drink when he saw the news of what had jus happened at the hospital, the whole computer system was going out of whack! They had to get the patients out so no damage could be done, but it did little use, the whole area was in a frazzle. His eyes widened when he heard that one was missing, the same one Davis and the others had gone to see! Izzy quickly picked his phone up and called Ken.

"You mean she's gone?"  
"Yeah! And now the whole system over there is whack! I think you'd better check it out, there's something weird about all of this…be careful."  
"Right, I will! Let's go Wormmon!"  
"Oh, are we going somewhere?"

Ken looked at the mess that was occurring right in front of him, Izzy was right, it was weird. He ran by the officers and into the building. Ken ran to the room Vee had been in and looked around. The computer in the corner of her room was on, as if it was waiting for Ken.  
"I'm getting a bad feeling, let's get out of here Ken! I know this feeling, and I don't like it! I don't like it one bit!"  
"What kind of feeling Wormmon?"  
"You know, the kind of feeling I'd get whenever you used to do awful stuff as the Emperor…"  
"But I'm not going to…"  
Ken's sentence was interrupted as an image came onto the screen. "Vee!" He said, slightly surprised it was actually her. She looked at him coldly and gave him an evil smile. Ken jumped back as she stuck her arm out the screen and crawled out, it reminded him of a scary movie he saw not too long ago. As she flopped onto the ground and stood up, Ken saw that her outfit had changed. His eyes widened and he stepped back even more. "V-Vee…?"  
"Vee…? No…Do not refer to be by that name…call me…the Digital Empress!"

"Gah! Why doesn't Izzy ever call ME first? And why didn't Ken call either?" Davis grumbled to himself as he ran to the hospital.  
"Maybe because he knows something you don't?" DemiVeemon said, holding onto Davis's arms tightly.  
"I think we ALL know more than what Davis does…" Cody said breathing heavily.  
"Hey!"  
"Let's just stop talking and keep running, we're almost there!" T.K said rolling his eyes. They too, ran by the police and right into the hospital.  
"Ken? Hey Ken?"  
"Keeeeeen? Wormmon?"

Ken stared at Vee, his eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but maybe he could.  
'Why are you doing this? How do you know about the digital world like this? How do you know?" Ken asked her. "You said you never owned a computer until you got here! So there's no way you could know!"  
"On the contrary, I DO know Ken dear…"  
"But how?"  
"That's for me to know and YOU to find out!"  
"Ken!" Davis and the others ran into the room, and were shocked to see what was going on.  
"I KNEW Ken wasn't good!" Cody said pointing to him.  
"No it's not like that!"  
"He's not my side…not yet…I was just about to ask him if he would like to join me in the Digital world as the Emperor once again." Vee smirked and held her hand out. Ken refused to take it. Vee shrugged and turned back to the screen. "Oh well…"  
There was a flash of light as she entered the computer. Ken ran to the screen quickly.  
"We've got to follow her! There's no time to waste!" There was another flash as he too, entered. Yolei sighed and shook her head.  
"Here we go again…"


End file.
